The Past
by Lilly Aldean
Summary: (Commence over dramatic summary!) The story of the past. (No Duh!) When Lilly and Jet pack Guy wanted each other dead. That's pretty much it. If you wanted to find out what happened to Jet pack Guy with the robot from the last story...you have to wait until the next one. Oh yeah, I'm good with cliff hangers.
1. Chapter 1: Well This is Quite New

**Soooo yeah. If you want to find out what happened to Jet pack Guy...then you have to wait 'till next story. This story is about when Lilly and Jet pack first met and they ABSOLUTELY HATED each other...so yeah...derp. Review and take the poll. Bellykid5 already left her poll choice in a review. You can do that too if you're too lazy to go alllll the way to my profile and find the poll.**

Lilly Aldean, the mission leader, walked into the HQ. She was getting a mission briefing about Herbert. Rumor has it that he's going to use a giant magnifying glass to heat up the island. (I tweak this mission a little bit...ok a lotta bit. :P) G wanted the agent to team up and Lilly prayed that she wouldn't be teamed up with The Jet pack Guy. She hated him and he hated her. They didn't want ANYTHING to do with each other. She walked into the agency and saw all the agents standing there.

"Hello agent Lilly. I'm sure you've heard the news." G said.

"Yeah. Uhhg he's such a pain in the butt." Lilly complained.

"As you all know you will be teaming up for this mission. Rookie you'll be with Dot and Lilly you will be with Jet pack Guy." Jet rolled his eyes under his glasses. Lilly looked down and put her flipper on her head. "Oh God." She whispered.

"Rookie, Dot. You two will go behind the ski lodge where the light beam is aimed. I have intell that Herbert's camp is across the frozen lake."

"I have a question." Lilly said.

"Yes?"

"Why is that lake frozen, but not the stream in the wilderness, or the lake or anything?" She said. (Lilly...can be REALLY stupid sometimes.) G laughed.

"I really don't know." He answered. "Lilly and Jet pack Guy. You guys will go to the top of tallest mountain where Herbert is putting the magnifying glass."

"Honestly, why don't we just make him move somewhere else?" She complained.

"It's not as easy as you would think." G answered.

"You'd think an agent would know that." Jet said a little too loudly.

"If you were a good agent you'd figure out a way to get rid of him." Lilly said glancing over at him. "Just sayin'." (Did I ever mention that Lilly has a southern drawl?)

"I will stay at the HQ taking information from you guys." G finished ignoring the bickering Agents. (I guess we really didn't do a very good job at keeping our hatred towards each other a secret...) The agents left the HQ, L and J keeping as far apart from each other as they can. Soon, they got to the base of the tallest mountain.

"Well, I'm outa here." Jet pack Guy said and flew to the top of the mountain. Lilly sighed angrily and began her climb up the mountain. It was warmer than usual out that day and the thin coating of snow on the mountain was slowly melting. The dirt on the mountain that was showing through had turned into mud. Lilly kept slipping and it was difficult to get a foothold.

Jet pack was waiting impatiently on the top of the mountain. There were no signs of Herbert and without the mission leader present, he wasn't authorized to do anything. When he looked over the edge he could see the slightly swaying trees that indicated where Lilly was.

She grew closer and closer and eventually she could be heard.

"Took you long enough." He shouted just loud enough for Lilly to hear.

"Shut up!" She shouted then she let out a short scream. Suddenly one of the rocks she was standing on fell out from underneath her.

"Lilly!" Jet shouted. She tumbled 25 feet and slammed into a wide tree. Pain shot through her back and her arm felt numb and wet. She rolled back her sleeve and saw that it was all bloody. A stone and several pebbles were stuck to the cut along with dirt and melting snow. She carefully stood up and leaned against the tree andgasped when she felt pain in her back again.

Jet was flying over the trees looking for a sign of Lilly. He saw nothing and decided to go back to the HQ and notify G.

"G. Lilly slipped on the mountain and I can't find her."

"Gadzooks! How far did you think she fell?"

"I don't know."

"I'll try tracking her through her spyphone." G said looking to the several screens in the mission room. (The old one with 10,000 computers.) "It says she's at the bottom of the mountain." G turned to Jet to finish what he was going to say, but he was gone.

Jet pack Guy was flying towards the mountain and arrived at the bottom. Lilly's spyphone was about ten feet up it. He heard ruffling branches and saw Lilly slowly making her way down the mountain. She was leaning against a tree and there was blood dripping down her arm. Jet ran up to her.

"Lilly! Are you OK?"

"Does it LOOK like I'm OK."

"G wants you back HQ." He snapped. Lilly screamed and fell to her knees. (If penguins have knees (On Club Penguin when you wear pants you have tiiiiny little legs)...I'm so bad at penguinizing everything so you have to forgive me. :P)

"Uhhhg I hurt my back."

"How bad is it?" He asked miserably.

"Ummm I can't move." She said irritably.

"Try standing up." He said helping her stand.

She gasped in pain again and fell. "Well we obviously can't get you down there walking." He said. Jet looked over and saw that Lilly was using a tree to try to stand up.

"You're going to hurt y-" He stopped talking when Lilly screamed and passed out. She fell on her back. The pain must have been so bad that she fainted. Jet pack Guy stood there thinking for a second then rolled her over onto her stomach. There were large bruises and scraped on her back and it looked like it really hurt. He picked her up and ran as fast as he could down the last few feet of the mountain and into the HQ.

"G, G! Lilly passed out." He said putting her on a table.

"What happened?"

"She must have hit her back on something. Her arm is all bloody too. She told me she couldn't move and when she tried to stand up she fainted."

"Take her into the medical room." G said walking there himself. "Hurry."

**Ok so this is my third story so far! I won't be updating as frequently because I have a summer book project I was supposed to do a few month ago sooo...yeah. By the way if you guys are readers, well you obviously are if you're on Fanfic, but there is a really good author names Margaret Peterson Haddix and she has a few series that are REALLY good. (I was up reading at 2:30 in the morning.) You should definitely read the shadow children series. I got off **


	2. Chapter 2: Surgery

**Yayyy chapter 2! You get to find out what happened to Lilly!**

**Also, Bellykid5 left in a review that the computer room was already gone for this mission. In my stories, the HQ looks different. There's a door on either side of the director's screen and there's a few doors in the back of the room that lead to offices. Those doors lead to the old computer room and the gadget room and the infirmary and stuff. I think I explained that before, but whatevs.**

**One other thing. I made a mistake in the first chapter. Lilly wasn't a new agent in this mission, but I changed that so it should be ok nowz. **

Jet carried Lilly carelessly into the infirmary. G called in a medic and he was there within a flash via teleporting. He checked her arm over and wrapped it up. There was no serious damage to her arm, but it did require a few stitches. He X-rayed her back and saw that two of the bones were pulled apart and cracked.

"What's wrong with her, doctor?" G asked.

"She has two fractured bones in her back." He answered.

"Can't that kill her?"

"Yes, if she moves wrong or doesn't do anything about it. We'll have to do surgery to remove shards of bone that could puncture her spinal cord. Then we'll have to put a rod up her whole back."

"When will she be better? Can she still be an agent?"

"She should be able to get on her feet again in a week. Today's medical science allows up to come up with ways to let penguins that are injured like this still function while they heal."

"Fascinating! How many other people have used this kind of medical technology?"

"About three hundred. We have used this in more than just backs." The doctor finished his conversation with G and Lilly was put down for surgery. Meanwhile Jet pack Guy and Dot were talking.

"So Lilly fell off the mountain huh?"

"Yup."

"And she has a broken back?"

"Yup." Jet said sitting on the edge of his seat and looking down.

"And you still sleep with a teddy bear?"

"Yup."

"You haven't heard a word I've said have you?"

"Yup."

"JET!" She said raising her voice and clapping in his face.

"Huh?" He said looking up.

"Are you Ok? And don't say yup." She asked sitting next to him.

"I can't help but feel that this is all my fault."

"How could this be your fault?"

"When we got to the mountain, I flew to the top and just..LEFT her there. She had to climb up all by herself and it was my fault I didn't take her with me."

"But, you didn't make her fall."

"But if I had taken her with me she wouldn't have fallen." He responded. Dot didn't know what else to say to make him feel better. "I don't want her to get hurt, well I do because I hate her, but I don't necessarily want to be the one to hurt her THIS bad."

"Ok I have no idea how I'm going to respond to that so I'm just going to walk away now." Dot responded.

"Wait, Dot." Jet pack Guy said standing up. "Where's Rookie?"

"Oh I left him down by Herbert's hideout. He's keeping watch."

"WHAT?! YOU LEFT ROOKIE ALONE?!"

"Should I not have done that?"

"YES! Go GET him!"

"OK!" Said Dot running out of the HQ.

((()))Several hours later.((()))

Lilly's surgery had been completed and she was ready to get out of bed. The doctor told her that she had to lay off the missions for a week and then she would be able to do almost anything she wanted, well she could bend as far as the rod in her spine would let her. She eventually decided to get up. Her back was numb and Lilly couldn't feel a thing. The agents were in the briefing room trying to come up with plans about Herbert's scheme. Dot had returned with Rookie who saw Klutzy dragging a large round piece of metal, probably the frame for his giant magnifying glass. She didn't need crutches surprisingly, and could walk just fine. It was hard to bend, but it would eventually get easier once the rod flexed more.

"Lilly you're up." Dot said.

"Yeah...umm...what happened?"

"You fell down the mountain and slammed into a tree. You shattered a bone in your back." G said.

"Oh...umm but yesterday my dad told me that I was fine."

"Your dad wasn't here." Dot remarked.

"I know he wasn't, I haven't seen him in forever."

"But, you just said that he was here yesterday."

"No I didn't." Lilly said confusedly.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"She must be having a bad reaction to the medicine." G interrupted.

Suddenly, an alarm went off indicating that there was suspicious action on the island. The directors screen turned on and it revealed Herbert on the top of the tallest mountain. He had the magnifying glass and it was sticking out of the mountain. G could tell that with the position it was in that when the sun was in the right spot, it would concentrate the light causing heat and it could melt all of Club Penguin.

"Agents you must stop him. QUICKLY. He could melt the island!" G said frantically.

"But, G! Lilly can't do anything." Dot said.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Jet pack Guy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She asked standing up.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"What. does it. mean!"

"Well, you HAVE failed other missions like-"

"I wouldn't have FAILED if you didn't lead me to the docks when Herbert. wasn't. there." She responded.

"A good agent could have worked things out!"

"A good agent would have known it wasn't Herbert!"

"Agents agents." G said walking between them. "Now is not the time to fight. Lilly will be giving orders from the HQ since she can't be out in the field. Get moving agents!"

**Well der ya has it. Chapter two. I may be updating a little more than I thought because I finished my book in two days! I still have another though so, ya know.**


	3. Chapter 3: Back in Business

**OMG! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO CUDDLES140 FOR FINALLY AGREEING THAT PENGUINS HAVE KNEES AND EARS! (Read the review.) I kinda knew it because on Club Penguin, they can bend like above their feet and I was getting confused and I'm all like NYEAHG! Ok anyways I think from now on I'm going to do a short summary of the previous chapter or story in the AN so here ya go!**

**Last chapter: Lilly was diagnosed and done with surgery and stuff. When she woke up she thought she had seen her dad before surgery, but G said she was only having a bad reaction to the medicine. JPG said he still hated Lilly, but he felt bad that it was somewhat his fault she had gotten injured in the first place.**

**One more thingo. The first chapter and second chapter's names got messed up and it won't let me change it so don't pay attention to the names for those chapters. I tried to though so tell me if it did! **

**Review and poll!**

The agents moved back out into the field and Lilly stayed in the HQ with G. She gave orders to everyone. Dot went to the forest, Rookie to the ski hill and Jet pack Guy to the wilderness.

"Dot watch for Herbert around where you are. Walk back and forth from the mine and through to the docks. When you find something, tell me about it."

"Sure thing Ace." Dot responded.

"Rookie watch out over the Ski village, and the lighthouse and whatever else you can see."

"Ok Lilly, but all I can see is Herbert's magnifying glass on the mountain."

"Rookie we all know that that's there. We're looking for Herbert or anything besides the magnifying glass."

"Well, there's a little penguin carrying a teddy bear."

"Oh my gosh." She mumbled. "Just look for Herbert!" She didn't hear Rookie say anything back, but decided that was probably a good thing. Jet called her up on the spyphone.

"You find anything yet?"

"No you just told me to fly over the iceberg." He snapped.

"Ya'll gotta complain less." She said away from the phone. "Well, just stay there."

"Am I even going to do anything."

"Nope."

"Lilly." He started irritably.

"You wanna complain...well, bless your heart." She said. Jet sighed angrily. (I think it's time I started giving Lilly some actual southern things to say instead of just, like one or two things throughout all my stories.)

"Hey if you like Southern women raise your glass, if you don't raise your standards."

"Whatever." He said. Once again Lilly didn't hear anything else. She decided to call Dot. No answer. Herbert came onto the giant screen. G and Lilly watched.

"Hello agents!" The camera panned to Dot, Rookie, and Jet. "As you can probably see, I have captured some of your best Agents, although I couldn't find that stupid blonde one, but I still have these ones."

"I swear every time he talks he sounds more and more like a four year old." Lilly told Gary.

"If you can find me, come and save them." Herbert resumed and signed off.

"I have to get out there."

"Lilly you can't do anything until a week or two. Remember what the doctor said."

"I have to."

"You can't." He said firmly.

Lilly sighed, turned around, and walked to her office. In one of the drawers was a remote. It had only a single button and she pressed it. Seconds later Lilly was in a house somewhere. She looked outside and saw about a mile away were miles and miles of fields of corn and wheat and other types of plants. The sun was starting to go down and the sky was a beautiful color orange in the distance. Lilly went into her room upstairs and searched through the drawers. Soon, she found another remote and inserted a chip into a slot in the side.

She stepped outside and looked up. Tall pine trees surrounded the house and between the branches she could see specs of blue sky. Lilly was at the farmhouse in Mississippi where she grew up.

"Jason!" She called like she was searching for someone. (I was going to use Jason for Jordan, but I used it for my brother because there really is a Jason Aldean.) (We are not related in real life.) (I wish we were...He's awesome.)

She didn't see any machines running out in the fields, but who knows. The Aldean family owns SEVERAL square miles of land. Footsteps could be heard in the house. She went back inside and saw her brother coming through the back door. He was tall and wore a flannel shirt with jean and boots. Typical of the siblings. Lilly wore similar outfits when she was off of work.

"What are you doing here." Jason said giving Lilly a hug.

"I came back for work. I needed something."

"Oh yeah. The EPF right?"

"Yup. How's Ma doing."

"Not so good. Since she got home from that man's house she was really weak and under fed. She got sick real bad."

"I would stop bye, but this is kind of an emergency. I actually gotta get movin' like Gordon after the last turn four." (Nascar. Loveee!)

"Alright well visit soon ya hear? Ma hasn't got much time left." Lilly looked down.

"I know." She said sadly. "I gotta go."

"Bye lil'."

Lilly ran outside and teleported back to Club Penguin. She ran from the docks to the HQ. When she got inside, she went to her office.

"Lilly how did you get outside? I took your spy phone."

"No time to explain." She said going through the door. The computer turned on. She checked to make sure the chip was programmed correctly, which it was, and put it back in the remote. She pressed the button and felt awkward movement and it felt like her back was expanding slightly. There was no pain because her back was still numbed, the expansion she felt was the artificial bone in her back being destroyed and a new one growing in. About a minute later she felt like she could move better.

"G! G!" She called. "I fixed my back!"

"I don't think you could fix your back in a couple of minutes." He said doubtfully.

"Let me go out there. It'll be weeks before the doctor would have let me."

"I have to have him check you out."

"HAVE HIM CHECK IT!" She said grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"OK." He said putting his hands up defensively.

The doctor gave her a quick x-ray and five minuted later he spoke.

"I don't see anything wrong with her back, but it's weak and she'll have to keep the rod in for-" Both Gary and the doctor looked over to see the infirmary door swinging shut. G sighed.

"You just can't control that one." He said laughing and sitting down. Lilly was running up the ski hill and got to the edge where the wilderness is. She knew it would take about 15 minutes to get down so, she braced herself and jumped.

**AN: IMPORTANT! IMPORTANTE! **

**In my stories I mix the missions around and change how they happen sometimes. If they ABSOLUTELY have to go together like Waddle Squad and The Veggie Villain. But the time periods are messed up and stuff so if you get confused then don't bother trying to "alter" your memories of what it looks like for that mission. Just don't pay attention when I explain what the rooms look like.**


	4. Chapter 4: Solutions and More Problems

** The Poll will close tomorrow! So far the rating for For the Love of Jet Pack is 4. I wonder if I should change the genre to humor because there is some funny stuff in this... Review your thoughts!**

**Previous chapter: Lilly healed her back with the remote! GASP! She went to save the agents that were trapped by Herbert. She jumped off a cliff (Oh Lilly. You just broke your back like that.) and now she's falling into the wilderness.**

Lilly was getting closer to the ground every second. None of the other agents knew that when she was in college, she was trained to be a professional stunt woman and knew how to survive falls. Well accept for when she fell down the mountain. She had no idea what was happening because she was so disoriented. Lilly landed safely by grabbing a tree branch and slowing down her speed. She tucked and rolled when she got to the ground.

Lilly had a strange feeling that Herbert was in his hideout in the woods. She ran through the twists and turns and came to the tree stump that hid the lair. To her surprise, it opened easily. No hole was under the stump, but there was a note taped to the underside of the tree. It read:

_To the Stupid Blonde One._

_ I see you have made it to my "lair." The truth is, you really are stupid. I trapped your fellow agents on the tallest mountain. Good luck and good riddance. _

_ ~Herbert.~_

"Good riddance?" She asked herself. Just as she tipped the stump back to it's original position and arrow shot right above her head. She ducked when she heard it.

"Herbert tried to kill me!" She shouted angrily. She stomped back to the hill where she could climb back up the ski hill. When she did she ran back to the tallest mountain.

"I am so sick of this!" She said taking her first few steps. The ground was considerably harder than the other day, which was good. The agent climbed and climbed and eventually found Rookie struggling to get his hat. It was stuck to a root sticking out of the mountain.

"Rookie!" She said running up to him.

"Lilly. What are you doing here?"

"Really Rookie? I came here to save you guys."

"Oh yeah...I really don't need saving, but my hat does." Rookie stated. Lilly pulled a whistle out of her pocket. She blew into it and a green puffle arrived to her aid. God knows how they get there, but they do. The puffle retrieved Rookie's hat from the branch and gave it to him.

"Thanks Lilly! I saw Dot around here somewhere..."

"OK." She said running further up the mountain. Dot was trapped in a cage.

"Lilly. This cage is operated by that propeler over there. The pieces are lying around here. Try to find them all."

Lilly looked around to find each and every piece of the fan. Once she did she used the whistle to call the black puffle, which welded the chips to the original propelers. The wind spun the fan and the cage lifted. Dot and more puffles exited the cage.

"I saw Jet pack Guy around h-"

"Ahhhueeeeelueeeeeeh." Lilly made noises like she was puking up several days of food.

"Ace, he's still an agent and you need to save him."

"I know." Lilly said. "But I still don't like him."

"He's up there somewhere, just go find him."

Lilly trudged up the mountain to find Guy tied up to his Jet pack. He was chained to the mountain and struggled to get loose.

"Lilly-urrgh Help me." He said fighting the ropes.

"You know. I would help you, but this is funny. HAAAHAAAHAAA!" She said then started cracking up. "Hahahaha...you're totally helpless. I could just leave you here and you couldn't do anything about it. Haaaahahaaaaa!"

"Just help me!" He irritably.

"Umm How 'bout no." She said turning around and walking further up the mountain.

"Lillyyyyy!" He shouted. She climbed out onto a ledge above him and used her whistle to call the yellow puffle. The puffle disabled his Jet pack and he swung on the chain crashing into the side of the mountain, whilst Lilly laughed her head off. She threw her scissors (I call them skissorz sometimes...don't judge me! XD) onto the ground below him.

"Here's some scissorssss! Have fun with that!" She said laughing then climbing further up the mountain where she met up with Dot and Rookie.

"Where's Jet?" Dot asked.

"Is he baking cookies?" Rookie asked. (Lol...I just imagined Jet pack Guy baking cookies in a frilly pink apron. Lol!)

"No, Rookie he is not baking cookies. He should be here soon." Lilly answered.

Jet pack Guy eventually got out of the ropes and began walking up the mountain. A few minutes later, he arrived at the top of the mountain. When he did Lilly started giggling.

"NOT funny!" He said angrily.

"It kind of is!" She answered laughing harder.

"Guys we need to focus. Herbert is about to melt the island and we have to stop him!" Dot said.

Herbert appeared in a hot air balloon.

"Olo my fowl friends." (I just watched Megamind.) "When the sun is in the perfect spot, it will be concentrated with the magnifying glass and instead of burning ants, I'll burn Club Penguin. Bwahahahahaha!" With that, he floated away.

"What do we do?" Rookie said.

"I'll call G." Lilly spoke on the phone with G for a minute and was told to find a way to get rid of the magnifying glass.

"Guys I think I have an idea." Lilly said walking over to the glass. She tried pushing it off the cliff.

"Herrrrglbleeeeerrrrrrgllnyeahhhg! I almost got it. "Nruuuuuuuggghhhheerrrrr! Yeah is not going to work." She said standing up. "I have another idea though. Everyone grab a piece of ice and stand on the side of the mountain. After a few minutes of angling the ice, the agents used the magnifying glass against itself. The wood stick was burned off and the glass crashed to the ground. The agents were teleported back to the HQ.

"Good work agents, but there is still one problem." G said. "There is a giant hole in the island and Club Penguin is sinking.

**Whoop Whoop Chapter 4! Like I said before, I won't be updating as often as my other stories. (Almost every day!) I'm trying to finish this story within the next few weeks and will start the next one after school starts. If you guys are good and I get more than 30 reviews, I'll write a bonus short story! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Water Party

**Bellykid5: I tried to leave Dot, but the game wouldn't let me.**

**Me: Lol. I wish I could mouth off to Herbert, but I can't**

**Last chapter:**

**Lilly got to the tallest mountain where she freed the other agents. Well, kind of. Poor Jet pack Guy. They knocked down the magnifying glass and G told them about the giant hole in the island. Nuff said.**

** Itsa me Mario. I'ma here to take a youa to more of thisa chapter...as you can see...I'm tired**

G instructed the agents on what to do about the situation. Lilly found some floating devices to lift the island, but she had some left over and saved them. She found Dot having some trouble with balancing one side of the island.

"Hey Lilly." Dot said. "Can you find some things for me."

"Sure." Lilly said getting a list from her. She found useful items in the theatre and the pizza shop. Dot had her help with getting penguins to certain locations on the island to balance things out.

"Thanks Ace. Go talk to Jet pack Guy. He found Herbert."

"Uhhhhhhhhg."

"I know Lilly. Just go talk to him." Lilly trudged off to the Ski Village and met Jet at the ski lift. Herbert was tangled in the wires.

"Hahaha your an idiot." Lilly said laughing and pointing at Herbert.

"Hi Lilly." Jet said miserably.

"Hai JPG!"

"Don't call me that!"

"I say it because I know it annoys y'all." Jet sighed angrily.

"What should we do about Herbert. Should we try to arrest him."

"No I think I have an idea. This big idiot can help us."

"What?" Herbert said.

"What?" Jet said. "Did you get hit on the head or something. Or maybe it's just because you're naturally dumb."

"Watch you face." Lilly said getting closer and standing on her tiptoes because she's really short. But she still wasn't tall enough to look him directly in the eye. Well, she couldn't anyways because of his glasses but whatever.

"What were you saying about Herbert helping us." Jet pack Guy said pushing her aside and walking over to Herbert.

"I'm not doing ANYTHING until this water is gone."

"Shut up!" Lilly said. "He can help us plug the hole."

"How?"

"Just TRUST ME!"

"Get me out of hereeeee!" Herbert said struggling with the wires. Lilly cut him out but he wouldn't leave the basket. "I need...floaties."

"Oh my god Herbert you're so stupid." Lilly said getting a lifejacket out of her inventory.

"I need more." He replied.

"Because your fat."

"Blargle..." he said putting on the rest of the floating devices. The agents and Herbert walked over to the mine where G, Rookie, and Dot were.

"Agents, we have already lifted the island and pushed the other side down. Now we need to find a way to plug this hole." G said.

"I have an idea." Lilly said.

"Oh no..." Jet remarked face flippering.

"Shut it!" (Rigby voice) "When I was in Herbert's lair I saw a statue he was carving. It looked about the size of this hole."

"You can't use my beautiful statue!" Herbert whined.

"Would you like to die?" She asked.

"Ahh Blargle...I'll go get it. But, you have to fix my hot air balloon." Facepalm.

"Fineeeee." After Lilly fixed the hot air balloon, Herbert found his statue and flew it to the mine. The agents directed him to the right spot to drop it. Lilly used her whistle to call the puffles. The purple one dropped an anvil on the statue and it was forced deeper in to the hole. The while puffle froze it in place so that it wouldn't come loose.

"Great job Lilly!" Rookie said. The director called on G's phone.

"Good work agents. But, there is still water covering part of the island. I don't want any penguins getting suspicious...so throw a water party!"

"Yay!" Rookie exclaimed.

"Nooo!" Herbert cried.

"Oh shut up and eat your sherbert Herbert!" Lilly said.

"What sherbert?" Suddenly, she threw a bowl of rainbow sherbert at him face.

"Wha- Where'd you get that?" He asked.

"Your mom." She answered.

"Blargleeeee!" He said running away.

"Uhhg she's so immature." Jet pack Guy mumbled once again a little too loudly.

"Says the guy who takes his jet pack on vacation and pushes it on the swing."

"Hey! It was getting bored." He said to Lilly who was laughing uncontrollably.

Later, the agents walked back to the HQ where G started writing his newspaper entry with the assistance of Dot. Rookie, Lilly, and Jet were just sitting around doing nothing. Well, Lilly was on a computer looking for new hunting guns...and trucks...Lilly loves trucks. Her name might as well be Lilly Chevrolet Aldean, she's actually working on doing legally changing her name. Just kidding.

Jet pack guy was polishing his jetpack, using shoe polish on the leather straps, and shining the buckle. Soo I guess Rookie was the only one doing nothing. Onnn second thought I take that back...Rookie was eating cookies. Ohh Rookie...young naive Rookie. (In this story since it's in the past Lilly is 18 Jet is 23 Rookie is 15 Dot is 27 and G is 28.)

Lilly got a call on her personal phone from her brother. She answered and listened to what he had to say.

"Guy's I have to go." She hurriedly said as she ran out the door. Before anyone could stop her, she was gone.

**Yayyy! I finally updated... how long has it been...four days? Well at least I'm not like that guy who hasn't updated in 4 YEARS! I'm being serious...last page of the Club Penguin category. Review! And there's a new poll!**


	6. Chapter 6: More Losing Loved Ones

**I don't know what to say...pewp.**

**Bellykid5: Shouldn't Herbert be in the balloon with Klutzy? **

**Me: He jumped out or landed or something...pewp.**

**Last Chapter: The agents found a way to plug the whole in the island using Herbert's statue. Lilly yelled at Herbert about sherbert and they all threw a water party. Last we saw her, Lilly got a call from her brother and ran out of the EPF Headquarters.**

Lilly ran all the way through the forest and to the edge of the island where she could get the best signal. She used the button she did in the HQ to teleport to her farmhouse in Mississippi. She saw the little white mailbox and the dirt road surrounded by trees then transitions into a field. She ran down the dirt road and up the four stairs of the house.

"Jason?!" She called when she got inside. She looked around for any sign of him when she heard the sound of a running motor in the front of the house. It was her brother in his '98 Ford. She jumped into the front seat and they drove away.

"Do you think this is it?" She asked.

"I think so." Jason said sadly. "She hung on for years. Got better then worse and better and worse again."

"How much further?"

"Three miles."

"Hurry. I want to say goodbye...I haven't seen her in years."

"I know. The last time I saw her was 2011."

"How was she then?"

"In between. She was getting better then I got a call from Aunt Jessie saying that she had gotten a bad flu and wasn't sure if she'd make it. After the flu she was diagnosed with cancer in her throat. Somehow...that went away."

"I know how." Lilly said reaching for her bag.

"How? It's impossible."

"This." She held up the remote.

"What is that doohickey going to do for her?"

"I created it a few months back. It can do so many things."

"How did it help exactly?" He asked intrigued.

"These things called nanoits that float around in the air would to inside of her. Some would destroy the cancer cells and then some would restore the cells that were supposed to be there."

"Do you think it could help now?"

"I don't know. What's wrong with her?"

"She's got another flu and she's got Lou Gehrig's disease." (A disease that older people get where you lose your motor skills and you can't control it. Difficult to cure.)

"I don't think it can get rid of those. So far it can only destroy and repair."

"Well, this might be the end." Jason stated as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. They got out and waddled through the doors. They went up to a lady at the desk and said they were there for Melany Aldean. The lady at the desk let them through and told them that she was in room 12D. Lilly walked through the doors and saw her mom laying there. A young, but weak looking woman with graying, wiry, hair wearing a faded green blouse with a dingy pink cardigan on top. She smiled for the first time in months when she saw her daughter standing in the door frame.

"Mom." Lilly said sympathetically and gave her a hug.

"Its so good to see you." She said, her voice shaky from sickness. "You're so grown up. Are you dating anyone?"

"Yup, the typical question that mom asks every girl." Said a brunette haired, peach penguin in a black and gray sweatshirt.

"Oh my god! Lottie?! Your still alive?!"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Lottie, Lilly's sister said.

"The police found you dead when they found mom."

"Or so they thought." She said putting her arm around her sisters shoulder. "I was in a coma, I woke up three years ago."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Scott was supposed to." She said looking at a blue, 16 year old penguin in a Johnny Cash T-shirt and jeans.

"What y'all lookin at me for?" He said.

"Uhhg never mind, well anyways I'm here! But...mom won't be for long." The doctor walked into the room.

"Hello. We got the test results in. This case of ALS is too severe to cure." He said as he walked to a table in the corner of the room.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Jason asked.

"Well...the cancer spread down to her kidneys. She only has a few days to live. She may not even make it through the night"

"The cancer came back?" Lilly asked.

"It was never gone." The doctor answered. "I've got to take care of a patient next room over. Just press that call button if you need anything" Lilly knew it was coming, but she didn't want it to. The family stayed there for hours and soon, it was 1:30 in the morning. Melanie didn't look good at all and the siblings knew they didn't have long.

"Lilly come here." Mrs. Aldean said shakily. "When your father gets out of jail o- or when you have the chance to talk to him. Tell him that I love him. And I want you to make sure that Annabelle grows up to be a great person. I know she will be with you raising her." She laughed. The family crowded around their mother's bed. She told them each something valuable and closed her eyes, just like that she was gone.

Lilly teleported back to Club Penguin. She went to bed and the next day, miserably got up for work.

"Lilly where were you last night?" Dot asked.

"Nothing?" She said wiping a tear nonchalantly from her face.

**Just wanted to let you guys know that if you have an idea for a one shot, but have no idea how to put it together, I could help ya out. Just send in a review your idea for a one shot or three or four chapter story and I'll write it for you. I already did one for KittyKTheAuthoress, but I asked her instead of her asking me...if that made any sense. WHATEVERRRRRR! See y'all later!**


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I got wayyy too excited for Protobot Perpetrator and started typing it. I did release a sneak peel for it so check that out. Review and take the poll! Remember that if I get over 30 reviews for this story then I'll write a short storyyyy!**

**Last Chapter: Lilly's mom died and she's really depressed. She also found out that her sister is still alive. (She thought that she was dead when the police found her mom with that guy that kidnapped them.)**

**I actually got an idea for this chapter from a review I left in Famous Advice.**

The agents were sitting in the command room checking computers and waiting for any news to come up. So far there was nothing so the co-workers were sitting around the table playing 20 questions. Lilly was upside down in the chair and Rookie was laying on the table eating cookies. Gary was simultaneously drawing out blueprints for a new gadget.

"Soooo G." Lilly started. "When did you start being lame? Like...a nerd."

"Ummm." G laughed. "When I was around 7 I became obsessed with math and 10, science."

"Gross..."

"Dot, where do you get all of your disguises?" Rookie asked.

"I make 'em."

"Oh...I thought that magical little elves made them."

"What?"

"Cookiessss!"

"Rookie." Jet started.

"Yes?"

"Why are you obsessed with cookies?"

"Because I like them." He answered shoving one in.

"I have one for Lilly." G said.

"What is it nerdy?" She asked.

"Is that your new nickname for me?"

"Yes."

"OK the real question now...where were you born...I don't even know where your from."

"Me either." Dot said. "Where are you from."

"Mississippi."

"Where-issippi?" Rookie stated. Lilly laughed.

"Its in America."

"Oh...wheres that?"

"Not here." Lilly answered. "Hmmm I have one for JPG."

"STOP calling me that!"

"Why don't you ever smile or laugh?" She asked looking half cross eyes at a pen she was twiddling in her hands.

"I smile!" Guy said offensively. "I smile a lot more when your not around thats for sure."

"Offensive." Lily said pointing the pen at him. "But that doesn't answer your laughing problem."

"I work with you..." He started. "Why would I ever laugh."

"Once again...offensive." She said clicking the pen really fast in his direction and standing up.

"Ok now I have one for Lilly." Jet pack Guy said smartly. "How come whenever someone asks you about or mentions family, you somehow disappear or avoid the question?"

"Maybe I have a personal life aside from the guy who hangs out with a fish."

"His name is Flash and he keeps me company while I write jet pack memoirs."

"You mean he keeps guard while you write in your diary?"

"NO! At least I HAVE something to keep me company!"

"Who says I don't?!" Lilly shouted.

"Where's your family then?!"

"Where's YOUR family?!"

"Next island over, now what about yours?"

"THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" She shouted tearing up. "MAYBE SOME OF US DON'T HAVE A PERFECT LIFE WITH BOTH YOUR PARENTS AND ALL OF YOUR SIBLINGS. MAYBE SOME OF US DIDN'T HAVE TO LIVE ON THE STREETS FOR YEARS TRYING TO MAKE PENNIES TO PAY FOR YOUR MOMS MEDICAL BILLS WHICH IN THE END _DIDN'T _MATTER BECAUSE SHE DIED **LAST NIGHT**!" She ran out of the room crying and through Club Penguin to her igloo.

"Ummm did I just do that?" Jet asked.

"I think so." Dot said. They all sat down and a few minutes later a lime green penguin with brunette hair and a gray sweater walked in the room.

"Hi Agent Jade." Gary said.

"Hi." The girl said. "You guys know Lilly right?"

"Yeah...why is she so...like that." Jet said waving his arms around in the air.

"Guys I really shouldn't be telling you...I'll tell you the outlines of it." She started. "Lilly had a really bad childhood and her mom just died last night. She's really upset and she's been getting bullied about everything by some people in America...don't ask why. She would move back there, but with the way kids are acting she doesn't want to."

Jet really thought about what she had said. Hour later, Lilly was working the night shift. The other agents were supposed to stay home, but Jet returned. They were the only ones in the EPF.

"Lilly." Jet said walking into the room. Lilly usually wore long sleeves at work to cover her arms and help protect them from debris that might be flying around her. She set down her papers and looked up at the wall in front of her.

"What?!" She snapped. He walked up behind her and she turned around. He saw the scars and scabs in lines on her arms.

"Lilly!" He said shocked and then half whispered in disbelief. "You have scars."

"Jet." She said wandering away from him and turning back. "We all know that I hate you, but can you promise me something?"

"Y-Yeah?" He answered doubtfully.

"Promise me that you'll never do self harm."

"I-I promise."

"It's not worth it." She said trailing off and looking down at her scars. Suddenly Jet pulled her into a tight hug and she tensed up and barely put her arms around him.

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry." He cut her off. "I-I didn't know that you had such a rough life and I wasn't helping. I made it so much worse y- you left America to get away from jerks and I am one."

"How do you know about my childhood?"

"Jade told me." He answered. "I'm sorry." He hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry." Lilly was still tense.

"I forgot what hugs felt like."

"What do you mea?"

"I haven't had a REAL hug since I was thirteen." Jet didn't say anything and just closed his eyes. Lilly finally relaxed and tightened her grip on him.

"I miss hugs." She whispered. A few minutes later Jet pack Guy spoke.

"Can we stop hating each other?"

"Why do we hate each other anyways?"

"I was maybe a little jealous of your skills because I wanted to be one of the best agents..you?"

"I thought it was annoying how you wanted to be the best agent." Lilly answered. They stopped hugging. Lilly leaned up against the table and Jet stood with one hand across his front and held his other arm.

"Sooo definitely not wanting to kill each other, but DEFINITELY not like liking each other?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." Lilly looked at the time on the clock on the wall. "I have to get back to work." She sighed.

"Bye." he said walking towards the door. "I hate you." He laughed.

"I hate you too." She answered laughing as well.

**Leedle leedle leedle leeeee! (Patrick...I'm tired.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Lilly's Incredible Weirdness

**Awwww the last chapter. Lololololoooooooooooooo...aaaanyways.**

**Last Chapter: Jet and Lilly got into a big fight and Jade told the agents a little about her childhood and Jet Pack Guy felt really bad so he went and apologized and decided he didn't want to hate Lilly anymore.**

Lilly worked hard throughout the night, sorting papers and files and organizing filing cabinets. She finally got to go home at 4:30 in the morning and slowly and tiredly walked to her igloo. She said hi to Bob, her deer head, fed her puffle Mac and went to bed. Hours later, the clock read 6:00. The alarm buzzed and buzzed, but Lilly didn't wake up. She was sound asleep from her late working hours.

The agents waited patiently for the mission leader to show up. They sat there until 7:30. She was a half an hour late.

"Where could she be?" Asked Rookie.

"I don't know." Dot replied.

"She WAS working pretty late last night. She's probably just really tired." Jet pack Guy commented.

"How do you know that?" Dot questioned.

"I stopped in here last night..."

"Did you forget something?"

"Nooo..." Jet trailed off while putting his hand nervously on the back of his neck and turning around.

"Jeeeet?" Dot asked suspiciously. "What were you doing here?" Jet turned back around, sighed and pulled Dot into an emptied weapon closet.

"Do you PROMISE not to tell ANYONE about this?" He whispered sharply.

"Y-yeah."

"After hearing what Jade said...I- I felt bad." He said looking down almost as if he was ashamed for apologising.

"Awwww you have a heart." Dot squeaked.

"Yes...DON'T TELL ANYONE." He "whisper-yelled."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I was sorry for being such a jerk and that we should stop ridiculing against each other...and I...I hugged her." He said bowing his head once again.

"Awwwwww." Dot squeaked again. "You aren't Mr. Nosmiletoughguy any more"

"Don't call me that." Dot giggled.

"How did she take it? You know, the hug and stuff."

"She was really tense at first and told me she hasn't had a hug since she was..."

"Uhuh yeah!" Dot said rushing the answer in anticipation.

"13 and that she really missed them. Then, she hugged me back...it was weird." He said thinking.

"What was weird?"

"She wouldn't let go. I thought she hated me. I felt bad that it was her first hug in years so I didn't pull away."

"Awwww."

"Will you stop that?!"

"Sorry." She giggled. "You know what? You guys would make a cute couple." She thought dreamily.

"EWW NO!" He said pushing her against the wall of the closet.

"C'mon. You would be per-fect together! I can see it now, your shipping name Jet pack Lilly, or Laddams, or Alguy...I'm still working on it..."

"No...No definitely NOT."

"Your right...maybe you should be Galdean.."

"That's not what I mean. Yeah we made up, but were just friends and will ALWAYS be JUST FRIENDS." He said accentuating certain parts as if it would get through to her easier."

"Okayyy, but you never knoooOOOOOW!" She said cheerfully as she left the closet. Lilly had gotten to the HQ several minutes ago. Jet sighed as he leaned against the wall of the closet and thought.

_Maybe Dot's right. _He thought._ I mean Lilly IS _kind of _pretty and good at being an agent...boy am I jealous. _He thought jokingly. I like her laugh and smile and personality _and eyes- oh don't even get me started on her eyes. _He soon got off on a mental tangent, but corrected himself. _Blerrrg what am I thinking?!_ He looked down_ It just Lilly. _ When he looked up she was laughing across the room. _Yup...juuuust Lilly._

He walked over to the table where the others were talking.

"Has anything suspicious come up?" He asked.

"Nope." G said.

"Well other than the fact that Lilly is being an idiot." Rookie pointed to the floor. "She's so weird."

"Wha-?" Jet looked on the floor where Rookie was pointing only to see Lilly laughing her head off.

"Lilly we still don't get what's funny." Jade said.

"When did you get here?" G asked.

"I'VE BEEN HERE!" She said half laughing raising her arms in the air. "Lilly seriously what's so funny?" She asked in her normal voice. Lilly was still face down when she answered.

"O-one day." She said through her laugher. "A tortilla chip walked up to another tortilla chip and started talking to him. He said Hey you wanna be friends or something? And the other one said, Sure whatever. The original chip pulled out a knife and started stabbing the other chip and cheese sauce started pouring out of him...The-the endddd" She said and started laughing again.

"She is just...uhh she's crazy." Jase said faceflippering.

"Wha- what makes you think that?" She said standing up. "Uhuhuh...oh riiiiiight."

"Did you sleep last night?"

"Nooooo..." She said looking down. "Well...no. I didn't." She started giggling.

"Oh what is it now?" Jade questioned.

"I just thought of the time I got hit with lightning. Ehheee hee heeeeee. I'm so stupid." She looked up reminiscing.

"Well OK then...Were just going to put that under Lilly's crazy file...although, she HAs gotten a lot weirder since that zap session...hmph."

**I'm a lunaticccccc. As you can seeeeeee. Ok I'm super weird right now and I don't was to out-weird anyone so I'm just going to say review and take the poll and don't forget about my thingy that I'm doing...**

**If you don't remember it's that I'll write a one shot for you if you have an idea. :P**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting lost

**Chapter nineeeeeeeee! Review and take the poll pweaserz!**

Lilly came into the HQ later that day after doing a quick ground search of the island and was greeted by G.

"Hey G." She said. "Did you say you wanted me to do something for you?"

"Yeah. I fixed my sled! Would you take it down the test run for me?"

"Sure thing." She agreed. G teleported her and the sled to the top of the hill. When she got there, she slowly started pushing the sled down the hill then jumped in. The sled had barely made it down the hill, when it completely fell apart. She tumbled and tumbled down and landed in the wilderness. Unfortunately, this time the agent had no pieces of the sled left. Lost in the woods, no phone, no map, no resources.

Lilly looked and saw that there was a large gash in her arm and one on her side. They were bleeding pretty bad so she put pressure on the parts that were bleeding. After sitting like that for about a half hour, the bleeding died down and scabs started to form. It hurt to stand because of the different kinds of pressure on her side, but she knew she would be able to move ok.

"Well crap to you G!" She yelled into the sky. It was getting late and Lilly needed to find some shelter.

"Maybe I can hide in Herbert's lair and if he leaves then I'll sneak some water." She thought out loud. She quietly wove her way through the woods and came upon Herbert's hideout. Or...what she thought was his hideout. The hole seemed to have been filled with dirt. "_Maybe he moved his hideout_." She thought. She dug with her flippers for a minute to see if it was just a covering, but it wasn't. The hideout was gone. She walked a little further and came upon a white puffle.

"Hi." She said cheerfully and kneeled to get closer to it. It squeaked and seemed to want to follow her. When she walked away it followed her.

"Well I guess I have a friend now." The puffle squeaked again. The couple trekked further into the wilderness and found a river.

"Hey there's a pot or something over there." She said to the puffle. "Do you think you could freeze a bridge for me?"

The puffle nodded and squirmed to the riverside. He blew on part of the water and it froze into a walkway.

"Thank puffle!" Lille exclaimed.

* * *

The agents back at the HQ were talking.

"Agent's I'm really worried about Lilly. She should have been back an hour ago." G said in fear.

"She'll be fine." Jet pack Guy paused. "She's a good agent."

"I don't know Jet." Dot started. "If she crashed on the way down, she could have been injured." Jet pack shrugged his shoulders.

"One of you should go after her." G said.

"I'm working on a new disguise right now."

"What's it going to be?" G asked out of context.

"A crab that looks like Klutzy." (Remember this is in the past.)

"I'll go." Jet said standing up.

"Make sure you remember you phone, Agent." G said, but Jet was already gone.

"He probably has it." Dot ensured.

"Hey guys. Jet I found your spy phone by the coffee pot." Rookie said waddling into the room. G face flippered.

"Or not." Dot added.

Jet flew over the hill and into the wilderness.

"Lilly! Lilly!" He called while he searched for any sign of her. He hovered over the middle of the forest and looked at the backside of ski hill. He lifted up his sunglasses to see better. What he saw was the broken sled. He flew closer to it and saw that there was no trail left in the direction that Lilly could have gone in. He moved on.

* * *

It was warmer out that day and as Lilly was crossing the river and the ice under her began to feel slippery. She heard the puffle squeaking like crazy and she turned to see what it wanted. It jumped and jumped then moved in in the direction that upriver would be.

"What?" She asked.

The puffle kept jumping and squealing, them Lilly heard a big rushing noise. She looked up stream and saw a big wall of white rushing water. The puffle got scared and ran away. Lilly tried to run off the bridge, but the ice was slippery and she fell into the river. (Oh Lilly...I told you.) The water caught her, but she grabbed a root. It was difficult to hold on and her hands were bleeding. After about a minute, the current died down. She kept holding on until it seemed easier to swim back to where she fell in. It was a exhausting job, but she made it. Choking on water, she plopped down on the ground, halfway in the river.

* * *

Jet wat still flying. It had been twenty minutes, but he wasn't going to give up, or at least he didn't want to. His jet pack began dying and ran out of fuel. It would be too difficult to land with the pack acting like this so he thought it'd be best to land in the river. He carefully made his way over, but miss calculated. He landed several feet from the river and stood up with a splitting headache. He looked over and saw a body in the river.

"Lilly?" He asked running over. When he turned her over he saw that it was her.

"Wha-? She said sitting up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to find shelter." The two walked for a short time and found a cave that Lilly stayed in before.

"Can't you teleport us out of here?" Lilly asked when they got into the cage and began building a fire.

"I left my phone and my pack's dead." He answered putting down wood.

"OH." She said. After they sat by the fire for a while it died and it was too dark to find wood. Lilly laid up against the cave wall.

"How'd you end up in the river?" He asked.

"I was crossing a bridge that a puffle froze for me, but I got swept away by a rush of water. I wonder where it came from." She said rubbing her bleeding flippers.

"Oh." He said sitting on the opposite side of the cave. Minutes later Lilly was huddled down and shivering in her sleep. Her clothes and hair was still wet. Jet felt back with all of his warm layers on when Lilly was only wearing a wet tank top. Her jacket was ripped off in the fall. He stood up, took off his jacket and put it around Lilly. He smiled while he looked at her and soon fell asleep. It was early morning. The sun was just about to rise and Lilly woke up sleeping slumped up against Jet's chest with her flipper by her face. She soon realized what she was doing and began to pull away.

"Sorry." She said. He groaned quietly.

"No it's fine." He said putting his arm around her and pulling her closer. She was still freezing and decided to stay put because he was really warm.

**To Guest: Lilly and Jet are starting to SLOWLY get all smooch smooch. XD **


	10. Chapter 10: Getting Un-lost

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been reading books for school and typing "Protobot Perpetrator." I myself can't wait for September 22! I'm already on chapter 2! And I've changed the genre to horror...no biggie.**

**Last Chapter: Lilly and Jet got lost in the woods and there's no way of getting back. Guy's jet pack is dead and neither of them have their spy phones. A day has passed and they have no food or water. Lilly had found a white puffle, but it got scared and ran away.**

The agents woke up. It was about 9:00 in the morning and the puffle had found Lilly. It squeaked and squeaked until they picked her up.

"Is this the puffle you met?" Jet asked.

"Yeah. We better find a way to get out of here soon."

"Do you think we can climb the mountain?"

"Maybe. I wonder if this puffle can freeze us something to use." Lilly answered.

"I don't know, we don't have a bucket of water for it to freeze."

"Let's see how steep it is first then we'll go from there."

"Alright." Jet agreed. The two walked through the wilderness until they arrived at the mountain. The puffle followed and they all looked up at the hill.

"Maybe he can freeze little ledges or something." Lilly said. She looked at the puffle and he squirmed over to the mountain and looked up. She blew on the side and a ledge formed. It jumped on top, but the ledge slipped off the wall and crashed to the ground.

"Well that's not going to work." Jet said. Lilly tried to climb and slowly started making it up. After a while of climbing, she made the first large ledge and sat on it.

"I think we might be able to climb up!" She called.

"I'll try!" Guy shouted. He began climbing. Trying to stay in the same places that Lilly did so he could get a foothold. He soon reached the ledge and sat down next to Lilly.

"We still have a ways to go." Jet said. They both heard thunder and it began to sprinkle.

"We should try to hurry up."

"What about the puffle?"

"She lives in the wilderness. I think she'll be fine." Lilly said. She stood up and looked at the rest of the mountain. It started raining harder and she had to look down because the raindrops were getting in her eyes. She sat down again and started shivering.

"Cold?"

"A little." They sat there in the middle of awkwardness waiting for something to happen.

**Jet's Point of View. **

_"Should I make a move?"_ He thought.

_"I could put my arm around her or my jacket or...no it's too soon. I mean we just made up. If she doesn't like me back it'd be awkward and she probably doesn't anyways. Well, maybe if I DO make a move...she'll. Nooooo. Uhhg. What do I do?" _Jet was torn. He had absolutely no idea what to do.

_"She practically set this up. Maybe? If she didn't want me to do something she wouldn't have sat down. What if she get's mad? What if she DOESN'T like me? What if I mess up? How could I mess up?." _He thought some more and finally made a decision.

_"I'm going to wait a little bit longer and then give her my jacket then...no! Put my arm around her hmmm... yeah I'll put my arm around her." _

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

_"Why isn't he doing anything?" _She thought.

_"Maybe he doesn't like me. I mean we JUST made up. Maybe he doesn't notice. Maybe if I shiver harder it will be more noticable." _Lilly was already shaking, but not very hard. She shivered more so that he would definitely notice.

_"Uhhg now it's TOO noticeable. Oh my gosh he's looking. I think he noticed...maybe. Oh my gosh, Lilly stop thinking, you're probably making faces."_

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Jet was still thinking about when he should put his arm around her. He inched closer as it began to rain harder. She stood up and he followed.

_"Dang it!" _He thought. _"I blew it!"_

"Let's get moving." Lilly said. "I don't want the rocks to get slippery while we climb."

"Ok." He agreed miserably.

"Something wrong?" She questioned.

"N-no what makes you think that?"

"I don't know."

The two took about a half hour to get near to the top. The hill was now a steep cliff and the rocks were getting slippery. Lilly was starting to loose her grip. She tried to climb, but she just slipped. Jet grabbed her hand as she began to fall.

"Give me your other hand." He demanded. She reached up and grabbed his hand. He tried his best to swing her to the side so she could grab the top of the hill.

"I'm losing my grip." He said.

"Keep trying." She answered. After several minutes of trying, she finally reached the edge. She grabbed on and pulled herself up. Once she got up, she turned around and helped Jet up.

"Uhhg. I'm just going to roll down the hill." Lilly said tiredly. "And through the doors of the EPF." Jet laughed for probably the first time Lilly's heard.

"Gasp! You laughed!" She said.

"N-no I didn't! I-I was clearing my throat!"

"No you weren't. Why don't you ever laugh?"

"Because it contrasts my professionalism."

"That doesn't mean anything." She giggled and he half- laughed. "I like it." She said and walked down the hill. Jet laid there thinking about what Lilly said.

_"You know I could learn a lot from this chick...I like her."_

**_I'm doin' a contest like thingeh! Review what you want to see happen in the story. In chapter 13 I'll announce who's idea I like the best and use it! Yayyyy! Review and take the poll!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Lottie Is That Really You?

**Rawr...I'm cancelling the contest thingy because I JUST remembered what I wanted to do for my story BUUUUT since Cuddles140 left an idea I will use it in Protobot Perpetrator because I felt bad so sorry about that and I'm going to use the part about Lilly having another boyfriend in this story though! ;)...Also I won't be on from Saturday to September 2nd because I'm going on vacation! I will be checking if anybody wants to PM though, so feel free to do that!**

**Last Chapter: Jet pack Guy wanted to make a move on Lilly, but he wasn't sure about it because they has just made up. Lilly set him up to make a move, but he didn't do anything...because he's shy.**

Lilly and Jet pack Guy had made it to the HQ safely where they were greeted by Dot, G, and Rookie.

"Agents we were beginning to wonder where you were!" G stated.

"Yeah. My pack ran out of fuel and we had to climb the mountain by ourselves." Guy said.

"Wow you did that all without a grappling hook?" Dot said.

"Yeah." Jet answered. Lilly wasn't in the room. A buzzer on her remote was going off from strange activity in America.

"What's this?" She asked herself. She pressed a glowing button and was teleported to America. When she could see, she noticed her sister standing in front of her.

"Hey." Lilly said.

"Why are you here?" Lottie asked.

"Well my remote said that there was some strange activity over here and I can to check it out. The traces lead to some place three miles from here and to...you?"

"Umm uhhh...Hahaha good one Lil." Lottie said nervously.

"What have you been doing?"

"Planning Ma's funeral. It's this friday."

"Ok well I'm gonna go check out this other place." Lilly said turning away to get her truck. (;D Brand new Silverado.)

"Wait you can't." Lottie said grabbing her and flipping her around.

"Whyyy?" She asked suspiciously.

"B-because I need help with the flowers...what kinD?!"

"Wild flowers I guess now I have to go!" Lottie couldn't do anything to stop her.

Lilly drove down the road using her remote to find the pin point on the map. As she drove she got closer and closer to the dot and eventually arrived a a plain looking farm house. She hopped out and was met by an average looking man. Average height, average weight, average...everything. Definitely not the kind of person you'd think would be up to something.

"Hello." He said as she walked up to the house.

"Hi...ummm this is kind of a really long story-"

"Oh I know Lilly. I know everything. Let's just get this over with fast...that's not your sister, she is dead and that's a fake. She'll disintegrate if the machine in the basement is destroyed." He answered totally casually, then his voice sounded dark. "You know too much." He pulled out a knife and came at her. Lilly tried to fend him off by punching him, but she had no weapon besides her bear hand, which he cut with the knife. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the remote. She aimed it at him and teleported him somewhere.

Thousands of miles away from America, the man was falling. A glowing red color shining on him, he got warmer as fe fell further. It was a volcano. He landed in the hot magma and will never be seen again. Lilly ran into the house and into the basement. A large machine buzzed and she knew what it was. Once again she got her remote, pressed some buttons, and the metal melted into a large, burning puddle. Later on she was driving back to her house. These past few days, brainwashed. Her sister WAS dead. She held something in her memory that she could never discard. A lie about a life.

When she got home she pulled into the driveway. A pile of dust near the mailbox where her sister once stood. She kicked the dust and it drifted away in the wind. She didn't want to tell her family about her sister, but she couldn't. It hurt too much. They would just have to figure it out for themselves. She returned to the HQ late at night. Only Rookie and Jet were there. Rookie was in the training room with the puffles who he was supposed to be training, but just layed in a pile with them. Jet was checking over files and making sure there was nothing messed up. A frequent job at the EPF.

Jet looked over at Lilly and decided that this night he was GOING to make a move. As the agent walked through the door, she pulled her hair out of a pony tail and flipped it. Her golden hair fell past her shoulders and down to her middle back. He watched in a daze as she walked passed him and to where she had left her computer before she disappeared. She began writing on a piece of paper what was on the screen.

_"Snap out of it!" _He scolded himself. He walked over and stood next to her.

"Lilly?" He asked trying his best not to sound nervous.

"Yeah?" She said still writing stuff down.

"Do you maybe wanna go on a date sometime?" Lilly paused for about ten seconds to quickly think.

_"I really wanted him to make a move, but this isn't the best idea. We're co-workers. Are two agents even allowed to date?...How should I get out of it?"_

"Umm. I already...have a boyfriend." She answered sadly. "Otherwise I would say yes though..you're a really nice.._Guy._" She said trying to make him not feels so bad. "Pun intended." She added very quickly and began writing stuff down again.

"Ok ummm...maybe some other time then." He said sadly and walked out of the EPF miserably leaving everything he was supposed to bring home behind. He didn't care then, he just wanted to get out of there.


	12. Chapter 12: Ummm No

**Rawr...I'm cancelling the contest thingy because I JUST remembered what I wanted to do for my story BUUUUT since Cuddles140 left an idea I will use it in Protobot Perpetrator because I felt bad so sorry about that and I'm going to use the part about Lilly having another boyfriend in this story though! ;)...Also I won't be on from Saturday to September 2nd because I'm going on vacation! I will be checking if anybody wants to PM though, so feel free to do that!**

**Last Chapter: Jet pack Guy wanted to make a move on Lilly, but he wasn't sure about it because they has just made up. Lilly set him up to make a move, but he didn't do anything...because he's shy.**

Lilly and Jet pack Guy had made it to the HQ safely where they were greeted by Dot, G, and Rookie.

"Agents we were beginning to wonder where you were!" G stated.

"Yeah. My pack ran out of fuel and we had to climb the mountain by ourselves." Guy said.

"Wow you did that all without a grappling hook?" Dot said.

"Yeah." Jet answered. Lilly wasn't in the room. A buzzer on her remote was going off from strange activity in America.

"What's this?" She asked herself. She pressed a glowing button and was teleported to America. When she could see, she noticed her sister standing in front of her.

"Hey." Lilly said.

"Why are you here?" Lottie asked.

"Well my remote said that there was some strange activity over here and I can to check it out. The traces lead to some place three miles from here and to...you?"

"Umm uhhh...Hahaha good one Lil." Lottie said nervously.

"What have you been doing?"

"Planning Ma's funeral. It's this friday."

"Ok well I'm gonna go check out this other place." Lilly said turning away to get her truck. (;D Brand new Silverado.)

"Wait you can't." Lottie said grabbing her and flipping her around.

"Whyyy?" She asked suspiciously.

"B-because I need help with the flowers...what kinD?!"

"Wild flowers I guess now I have to go!" Lottie couldn't do anything to stop her.

Lilly drove down the road using her remote to find the pin point on the map. As she drove she got closer and closer to the dot and eventually arrived a a plain looking farm house. She hopped out and was met by an average looking man. Average height, average weight, average...everything. Definitely not the kind of person you'd think would be up to something.

"Hello." He said as she walked up to the house.

"Hi...ummm this is kind of a really long story-"

"Oh I know Lilly. I know everything. Let's just get this over with fast...that's not your sister, she is dead and that's a fake. She'll disintegrate if the machine in the basement is destroyed." He answered totally casually, then his voice sounded dark. "You know too much." He pulled out a knife and came at her. Lilly tried to fend him off by punching him, but she had no weapon besides her bear hand, which he cut with the knife. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the remote. She aimed it at him and teleported him somewhere.

Thousands of miles away from America, the man was falling. A glowing red color shining on him, he got warmer as fe fell further. It was a volcano. He landed in the hot magma and will never be seen again. Lilly ran into the house and into the basement. A large machine buzzed and she knew what it was. Once again she got her remote, pressed some buttons, and the metal melted into a large, burning puddle. Later on she was driving back to her house. These past few days, brainwashed. Her sister WAS dead. She held something in her memory that she could never discard. A lie about a life.

When she got home she pulled into the driveway. A pile of dust near the mailbox where her sister once stood. She kicked the dust and it drifted away in the wind. She didn't want to tell her family about her sister, but she couldn't. It hurt too much. They would just have to figure it out for themselves. She returned to the HQ late at night. Only Rookie and Jet were there. Rookie was in the training room with the puffles who he was supposed to be training, but just layed in a pile with them. Jet was checking over files and making sure there was nothing messed up. A frequent job at the EPF.

Jet looked over at Lilly and decided that this night he was GOING to make a move. As the agent walked through the door, she pulled her hair out of a pony tail and flipped it. Her golden hair fell past her shoulders and down to her middle back. He watched in a daze as she walked passed him and to where she had left her computer before she disappeared. She began writing on a piece of paper what was on the screen.

_"Snap out of it!" _He scolded himself. He walked over and stood next to her.

"Lilly?" He asked trying his best not to sound nervous.

"Yeah?" She said still writing stuff down.

"Do you maybe wanna go on a date sometime?" Lilly paused for about ten seconds to quickly think.

_"I really wanted him to make a move, but this isn't the best idea. We're co-workers. Are two agents even allowed to date?...How should I get out of it?"_

"Umm. I already...have a boyfriend." She answered sadly. "Otherwise I would say yes though..you're a really nice.._Guy._" She said trying to make him not feels so bad. "Pun intended." She added very quickly and began writing stuff down again.

"Ok ummm...maybe some other time then." He said sadly and walked out of the EPF miserably leaving everything he was supposed to bring home behind. He didn't care then, he just wanted to get out of there.


	13. Chapter 13: But You Said You Would

**Whoop Whoop! FINALLY chapter 13! I messed up and uploaded this chapter in chapter 12, but I fixed it so go read that first!**

**Bellykid: That comes in Protobot Perpetrator. **

**Last chapter: Jet asked Lilly out, but got turned down because she thought it was to soon. She lied about having a boyfriend and now he's depressed.**

Jet waddled home miserably. How could this have happened to him? He thought that Lilly wanted to make a move. Well, she did, but she realized that it was too soon. She lied to him about having a boyfriend. He turned onto the path that led to his igloo, opened the door and walked in. His goldfish flash was hiding in his castle statue and light from the window was shining in on the bowl making it leave waves of light in the ceiling and walls. He dropped a few flecks of food into his bowl and trudged over to the training side of the igloo. He unbuckled the straps on his jet pack and set it on a table where he usually polished it, but tonight he was too miserable. He went over to his closet, took off his jacket and tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He changes into a t-shirt and fell on his face into bed. He slept through the night and only woke up to sunlight streaming in the window.

Lilly lied in bed thinking about what she had told Jet pack Guy earlier that night. She shouldn't have lied to him. She should have just told him the truth.

"I have to tell him." She told her red puffle Mack and her black puffle Peter. (Lilly likes trucks hence their names Mack trucks and Peterbilt trucks. Ehheheheh had to do that.) The puffles squeaked as if they agreed. "I mean he's a nice guy after all and let's just say that I visually enjoy him." She giggled. (Identity thief quote.) "I'd go out with him if he asked in a few months or maybe even a year..." She changed into her pajamas which was a tank top and shorts. "Do you guys think I should tell him tomorrow?" The puffles squealed and jumped up and down. She got back in bed and went to sleep and woke up for work at around 6:30.

It was about 8:30 and the agents were in the HQ. Lilly was lost in thought about two things. How the person she thought was her sister was just a xerox of the original and how she lied to Guy.

_"I guess worrying about my sister isn't going to help with anything. I mean it's not a big deal, it was just a lie...uhhg just like I lied to Jet!" _She said and plopped her head down on her desk.

"Woah! You ok Lilly?" Dot asked waddling over.

"HHmmmmmphh." She groaned with her face still down on her desk.

"What?"

Then Dot heard a muffled "I lied to Jet about having a boyfriend."

"You mean he asked you out?" Dot asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"I knew it! I knew he would!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." She said calming down.

"What are you talking about?!" Lilly raised her voice and stood up.

"Umm haha umm well the other day we were talking and umm I told Jet that uhh you guys would make a perfect couple... Hahaha." Dot answered nervously.

"Uhhg I need to apologise."

"Oh I'll go get him." Dot said running into another room in the EPF.

"Dot no!" She shouted after her, but it was too late. Dot came back dragging Jet into the room.

"Woah! Slow down I'm pretty sure I can walk by myself." He said struggling to get away from her.

"Wellll! Go ahead." She said anticipating Lilly's apology. Lilly waved her flipper in Dot's direction gesturing her to leave. She scowled and crossed her arms.

"Byeeee!" Lilly said pushing her away.

"Jet?"

"Yeah." He sighed rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"Umm the other day when you asked me out."

"That was yesterday." He interrupted.

"Yeah whatever, but I actually don't have a boyfriend I just thought it was too soon because we JUST made up and if things didn't work out I didn't want it to ruin our friendship because everything would go back to the way it was and we would hate each other again and we wouldn't even have had a chance to make things better between us and the whole-" She was cut off from her rambling by Jet giving her a hug.

"I understand." He whispered. "I was kind of thinking that too when I was asking you out but I guess I didn't really take it into consideration." He tilted his head down and rested it on the top of hers.

"I'm definitely not saying no just not now." She said and buried her face in his chest.

"So you would?"

"Yeah." She sighed and hugged him tighter.

"You still miss hugs?"

"Mm Hmm."

"If you ever want one, I'm here. Ok?"

"Ok." She answered smiling. He hugged her tighter.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah?" She asked looking up at him. Instead of saying something he put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her. At first she accepted it, but decided to push him away from her.

"I thought you said you'd go with me."

"I would, but were moving too fast I mean, like I rambled on about before I don't want to ruin our friendship." She said looking into his eyes. "Ask me again in a few months ok?" She said running her flippers down his arms and walking away. As Lilly walked out of the room she met Dot standing around the corner.

"Hey! Were you watching us?"

"No." Dot replied

**Jet and Lilly sitting in a tree...oh wait they fell out of the tree.**


	14. Chapter 14: City BooOOOy!

**This story is coming to an end! :( Nooo! But don't worry. 9/22/13 is coming soon!**

About three years later Lilly and Jet forgot about their feelings for eachother...well they kept their feelings for eachother from each other if you know what I mean . Kind of like a secret crush even though they still had their fair share of fights like that time Jet blamed Lilly for Herbert's escape. They even forgot that they hated each other or that Jet even tried to make a move. But, whenever Lilly was around Jet she tried harder than she could at being a successful agent and he would do the same. The EPF was on code red. G had suspicions that Herbert was making a gadget to superheat the island.

"Wait G. Didn't he do that with a giant magnifying glass?" Lilly questioned.

"Yes, but now he's building a giant laser. You agents must stay on watch and if you see Herbert then alert me or the director about it. Do not take you eyes off of him until backup agents arrive. Everyone understand?" He asked.

"Yes." Dot, Rookie, and Jet said.

"Mm Hmm." Lilly said and snapped.

"Oh no are you thinking about kicking Herbert's butt?" Dot asked.

"Mm Hmm." She answered popping her knuckles. Jet smirked.

"What?" She asked looking in his direction.

"What? Oh! no I just think its funny that he's so tall and you're so..." He paused and she looked at him warningly.

"Don't say it." She said.

"You're sooooo not tall? And you can totally beat him up." He said holding his hands up in defense. She didn't say anything for a minute.

"It is kinda funny." She said laughing.

Later on each of the agents went home accept for G of course who stayed in the gadget room to work on a new invention.

((()))These scenes are not in order and do not happen on the same night. ((()))

Rookie was in his igloo with his orange puffle sharing a plate of were watching night of the living sled together shivering under the blankets. His propeller on his hat was slowly spinning from the wind of the ceiling fan. He hear creaking noises coming from his closet.

"IT'S THE SLED!" He shouted turning off the TV. "It's ok little puffle. Sleds aren't real. OH wait. YES THEY ARE!" He shouted running to his bed and crawling under it. The closet creaked more and a bunch of crabs crawled out. They went under the bed and Rookie screamed. One of the crabs sprayed chloroform in his face and he passed out. The gang on crabs dragged him off to Herbert's lair.

(((((((((())))))))))

Dot was in her igloo making a new costume that looked like a giant coffee cup. She was sewing on the handle when the coffee cup started to move. She stood there looking at it in confusion.

"I don't think coffee is supposed to move like that." She said aloud. Suddenly a red claw came out of the hole where the handle was supposed to go and two more where the arm holes were. The claws started to cut the fabric.

"No stop it!" She said. "I worked seven hours on the cutting, and the measuring, and the stitching! Stop it!" But the crabs wouldn't stop. They broke free and attacked her. She was trying to put on her Klutzy costume, but it was too late. THey knocked her out before she could blend in. The crabs dragged her away.

(((((((((())))))))))

Jet was having a typical night of being attractive in his igloo while working on his jet pack, trying to make it faster after Lilly bet she could drive faster with her NASCAR car. He was finished trying to modify it and went to polishing it. He had jet pack fuel all over his shirt and some oil from working on the engine. His glasses had a smudge of oil on them as well and he took them off to wipe them clean. He was putting his jetpack back on when Herbert burst through the door.

"HERBERT!" Jet shouted.

"BWAAAHAHAA! YOU PESKY LITTLE PENGUIN YOU'RE COMING WITH ME."

"NO!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO DO WHAT I SAY SUNGLASSES MC JET PACK!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO WHAT YOU SAY AND IF YOU WANT ME TO YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO PUT UP A FIGHT!" He shouted back. "AND THAT'S NOT MY NAME." He ran at Herbert, but he grabbed him. He tried to fight back, but Herbert was at least three feet taller than him and he was holding a cloth with chloroform up to his face. He passed out and Herbert brought him to his lair.

(((((((((())))))))))

Gary was still working on a new invention when there were scratching heard in a filing cabinet. He went over to see what was in it, but was tripped by a wire. His glasses fell off and shattered.

"Oh my. Where are my glasses?" He said feeling around on the ground. He stood up and walked around the room and ended up at the door. He was still feeling around and Herbert burst into the room. He was grabbed but got loose and began to run away. Before he could get anywhere, Herbert grabbed him. He struggled, but couldn't free himself. He was weak enough to bring him back to his lair with no chloroform.

A few days later, Lilly started to get suspicious when nobody showed up to the HQ because of the blackout. On her own she fired up some of the computers and watched the screens filled with camera footage. She viewed inside Herbert's new "house" with the three agents who were trying to make their way into where the polar bear is, when something caught her eye. A room with tubes of...penguins? She took a closer look at the tubes and saw Rookie, Dot, Jet pack, G, and THE DIRECTOR?!

"How did he get his hands on the Director?" She thought aloud then looked at the screen again. "Hmph...Jet deserves to be in there. Jet's a jerk." A few months before, Herbert had escaped. None of the agents knew how he had escaped, but Jet pack Guy had suspect.

(((((((((())))))))))

"Why do you think I did it?!"

"I don't know I've seen you do some pretty suspicious looking things in your office and you might be working for the enemy!"

"What makes you think that?!"

"I don't know!" Jet returned.

" !*?!#? $#?" Lilly shouted a few curse words before springing at him. (Remember that before he started working out...it took a few minutes, but Lilly could beat him in an arm wrestling challenge...Jet was so ashamed.

"Bring I on shorty!" He said putting his hands up. She stopped in her tracks.

"What did you just call me?!" She asked angrily.

"That's right... SHORTY." He said tauntingly.

"Oh !?# no!" She said and charged at him again, knocking him over. They struggled on the ground for a minute and Lilly punched him in the face. He pushed her off of him, stood up, and repositioned. He looked up and Lilly was standing right in front of him. She grabbed him arm, slammed him into the wall and shoved his fist between his shoulder blades.

"Ok Ok I give up!" He said.

"What was that?!" She said mockingly.

"I. Give. Up." He said ashamed. Lilly started laughing and released him.

"I guess driving for NASCAR does help with somethin'"

"How does that help?"

"Turning the wheel is like turning 300 pounds."

"So, you do that for what twice a week for an hour?" She looked at him widening he eyes and he put his hands up.

"Well then maybe it's all with the lifting bails of hay, lifting engines out of cars, and ATV's off of losers. HAHA City BooOOOy City BooOOOy." (Gravity Falls.)

And that's when Jet considered working out...but he didn't.

**LOL Jet...loser. Review and take the poll!**


	15. Chapter 15: Ending

**I was looking through my reviews and I realised that they're all the same two people..and one random guest... Where'd you all go!? Anyways...review and take the poll! AAAAAAnd since there's over 30 reviews I'll randomly release a short story! I might be later at updating stories than I already am because I start school tomorrow. D: *sniff sniff* LAST CHAPTER! BUUUUUUUT, that brings us closer to Protobot Perpetrator! 18 more days! This chapter is going to be short...sowwy. **

**Last Chapter: Just read it...**

Lilly thought for a while on what to do about all her friends being captured. Well friends and Jet pack Guy. She joined the agents that were walking through Herbert's laser. They had made it through every door accept for one but they couldn't come back until the next day. Lilly was determined to make it through. After a few minutes of tinkering with the lock, the door squeaked open. She walked in and saw the tubes that held the agents. There was a control panel and she went over and looked at it. Lilly searched for a button or dial that could melt the tubes, but there was nothing. She heard a noise coming from another room.

"Klutzy!" A raspy voice said. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you!"

"Clickety click."

"All we need to do is capture that last stupid agent." The figure walked into the room and she saw that it was Herbert.

"HERBERT!" She shouted.

"Klutzy it's the stupid agent!" Herbert shouted looking over at the crab. Big mistake. By the time he looked back, Lilly was inches from him. She jumped on him and punched him several times in the face. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall. He came over to hit her, but she moved right on time and he punched the concrete wall. He shouted in pain and clenched his right paw. He charged at her, but she tripped him. She punched him in the face and kicked him between the legs. (Bahahahaha!)

"HOW DO I UNFREEZE THEM?" She shouted.

"I'll never tell you!" He squeaked out. She kicked him again.

"Pull that lever and press the button that is revealed by the tubes." He squeaked before dragging himself back into the room he came out of. Lilly pulled the lever hoping it wasn't actually a trap. The lever opened a small metal door that housed a red glowing button. She pressed it and instantly, the ice in the tubes melted and drained below. The agents exited the tubes and greeted Lilly with thanks. They all returned to the HQ to figure out what to do about the rest of the blackout.

* * *

(For some reason it won't let me insert lines so I'm doing this.)

{} Lilly had received a call from her brother. She had teleported back to America to respond.

"What did you want, Jason?" She asked.

"Oh they did some studies and found out exactly how mom died."

"How?"

"She had six types of cancer, ALS, and AIDS."

"Wow." Was all that she could say. "I have a feeling that I played a part in her death." She remarked looking down.

"How?" He asked.

"Follow me." Lilly led her brother into her bedroom and into the closet. She pulled out a laptop and hooked her remote up to it.

"I tried to get rid of her cancer, but it didn't work. When I started she only had 2 typed of cancer, but she died with 6." She said typing in a password.

"How did it kill her though?"

"Well, when the remote is doing "it's work" I can't see exactly what it's doing, just after. So, it's possible that there was a glitch in the programming." The computer screen changed to paragraphs of errors. "See." She said miserably. "It says right here instead of destroying cancer cells and restoring natural cells, it did the opposite."

"Sooo it destroyed natural cells and restored cancer cells?"

"Eeeexaclty." She said holding back tears and turning off the computer. "I gotta...I gotta get back to work." She said teleporting back to the HQ.

{} It was later at night and everyone was gone except for G and Jet. Lilly was sitting at the table in the mission room alone staring at the screen on her remote.

"Hey." Jet said walking over to her. "Something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine she said getting up and walking over to one of the computers. She pulled a chip out of the remote and teleported it to her bedroom in America.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Remember when you said if I needed a hug that you'd be there?"

"Yeah." He answered. She didn't say anything back, just looked down. "You need one?"

"Mm Hmm." She hummed. He put is arms around her and she did the same. She felt like for that minute that nothing else mattered and that the first hug she'd had in forever blocked out all the miserable things that have happened to her. She didn't want to let go, but she knew she had to eventually. The HQ was quiet and she could have sworn she hear Jet whisper.

"I love you." She thought he said. She opened her eyes for a second.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"Ummm..you OK now?" He asked.

"Yeah." She responded.

**And thus it has ended. Remember to read Protobot Perpetrator when I comes out and don't be afraid to review once the story is over either! :p**


End file.
